A base station or a mobile terminal performs communication using a frequency division duplex (FDD) scheme, in which a transmission/reception resource of a signal is divided into frequencies, and a half duplex radio (HDR) scheme which employs a time division duplex (TDD) scheme, in which the transmission/reception resource is divided into time slots.
However, in the HDR communication scheme, transmission and reception cannot be performed simultaneously within the same frequency/time resource. Accordingly, introduction of the FDR communication scheme has been proposed for more efficient resource use. FDR communication refers to a scheme in which a base station or a terminal performs transmission and reception operations simultaneously using a resource of the same time-frequency region.
Since transmission and reception are performed simultaneously in a communication environment with the FDR scheme, self-interference, which refers to reception of a signal from a base station or a mobile terminal through the receive antenna of the same base station or mobile terminal, occurs, and several methods have been proposed to address self-interference.